For all the Dreamers
by Tsunami Silver Dragon
Summary: This is more like a super cross over but the main characters are declaring themselves the Radical Dreamers and swear to live up to the title.
1. Prolouge

FOR ALL THE DREAMERS

Volume one: "Taking Lives Into Our Own Hands."

It was a dark and gloomy day. It had just started to rain when he walked inside. He dropped his backpack by the door, having just gotten home from school, and without a word or thought he went straight to the place where he normally would receive mail. He had been doing the same thing everyday for about two months. Each and every day he prayed that it wouldn't be there. When he looked at the mail though he knew what had he had been fearing for what felt like forever had finally come to pass. There was only one thing in the mail, a brown envelope. He didn't even have to look at the return address to know that it was from a court of some kind. At first, he hesitated. Everything would depend on the contents of the envelope. If it was what he feared then his life would take a drastic change. If it wasn't then everything would stay the same. Taking one last look around the room, wondering if he would ever see any of it again, he slowly opened the envelope. Inside contained papers for the one thing that he had prayed against…. His parents divorce. Without saying a thing he went straight to the phone and began dialing. On the other end someone answered.

"Hey, it's me." He said emptily into the phone. "I'm putting plan R.D. into action. Get everyone ready. I'll be at the meeting spot soon. See you there." With that he hung up.

He moved to the kitchen and put the divorce papers on the table. After that, he went to his bedroom and wrote a short letter that read:

"Mom, Dad,

I love you but I won't come back until you love each other.

Until then I have to go far away and live my own life.

Don't look for me. I'm sorry.

Good-bye."

He emptied his backpack of all his school supplies and placed in it all of his stories, food, and a map that he had been planning a route on. He then grabbed a long bag that belonged to one of his friends and stored all of their weapons inside. He stopped for a moment and looked around the room. He wanted to leave anyway. Everything was tearing him up. He just never told anyone how much. He grabbed the letter and placed it on top of the divorce papers. He walked back to where his bags were and grabbed both of them. He slung them over one shoulder as he walked towards the back door. "I'm sorry. But I can't do this anymore. Good bye." He said as he walked out the door closing it behind him.

**CREDITS:**

**RADICAL DREAMERS (All Radical Dreamers are real people and belong to their physical counter parts):**

Michael as Tsunami Silver Dragon

Michael (II) as Toxin the Nights Assassin

T. J. as Pyro Crimson Dragon

Tom as Terr

Megan as Tempest

Julia Angel as Amia

Tim Godslayer as Cross

Tiensei as herself

F. X. as himself

**PAST LIFE APPEARANCE (Cloud Strife, Barret Wallence, Tifa Lockhart, Aeris Gainsbough and Sephiroth belong to the creators of Final Fantasy VII; Spike Spiegel, Jet Black, Faye Valentine and Julia belong to the creators of Cowboy Bebop; Elk, Kite, Blackrose and Mia belong to the creators of .hack; Sesshomaru belongs to the creators of Inuyasha and the Child of Eden belongs to me.):**

Cloud Strife as himself

Spike Spiegel as himself

Elk as himself

Child of Eden as himself

Sesshomaru as himself

Sephiroth as himself

Barret Wallence as himself

Jet Black as himself

Kite as himself

Tifa Lockhart as herself

Faye Valentine as herself

Blackrose as herself

Aeris Gainsbough as herself

Julia as herself

Mia as herself

**SPIRIT GUIDES (Zack belongs to the creators of Final Fantasy VII, Nameless belongs to me.):**

Zack as himself

Nameless as herself

**ENEMIES (Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz all belong to the creators of Advent Children; Vicious belongs to the creators of Cowboy Bebop and Toxic and Zelldum belong to Toxin.):**

Tim Godslayer as Vicious

Kadaj as himself

Yazoo as himself

Loz as himself

Toxic as himself

Zelldum as himself

Fate (corrupted) as (him?)self

Void as itself

**NONGROUPS (Following characters belong to their respective owners):**

Kate as herself

Chris as himself

Luciano as himself

**CAMEO APPEARNACES: (Piros, Lios belong to .hack; Link belongs to the Legend of Zelda; Lina Inverse belongs to Slayers; Vash belongs to Trigun; Tenchi belongs to Tenchi Muyo; Takum and Haduko belong to Fooly Cooly; Edward and Al belong to Full Metal Alchemist.):**

Piros as Wandering Annoying Idiot.

Edward as Kid who yells that he's not short.

Al as "can't we all just get along?" good brother.

Haduko as Crazy manipulative evil woman who likes to hit people over the head with guitars OR "Evil Alien…"

Takum as Kid with giant horns.

Tenchi as Guy who's being stalked by weird women.

Vash as Donut Hog.

Lina Inverse as Crazy sorceress who loves to blow random things up, acts like shes on a sugar rush and is totally vain.

Link as Total mute blond haired kid who tries to ask everyone about Princess Zelda but no one understands him.

Lios as weird annoying guy who serves people drinks and lectures or "Bartender."

**THUGS (Randomly created characters designed to move the story along.)**

Idiot one as themselves

Idiot two as themselves

Idiot three as themselves

Pathetic pervert as themselves

Bully one as themselves

Bully two as themselves

Wanna be fighter one as themselves

Wanna be fighter two as themselves

Wanna be fighter three as themselves

Wanna be fighter four as themselves

**ELEMENTAL FORM APPEARANCES (All of them belong to me):**

Wind as themselves

Water as themselves

Fire as themselves

Earth as themselves

Light as themselves

Dark as themselves

Twilight as themselves

Time as themselves

Creation as themselves

Destruction as themselves

Unknown "Miracle" as themselves

**OTHER APPEARACNES (Dyne belongs to me):**

Dyne as himself

**FIRST TIME EVER APPEARANCE (I take a lot of pride by saying that Kitten belongs to me. You'll find out why later.):  
**

Kitten as herself


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Decision

"So, like I said, once I leave I doubt I'll ever come back. I could never stand it here anyway. Everyone is to stereotypical." Michael said. "So everyone has to make their decisions now. It'll only be you guys because I can only trust all of you."

There were four people he was talking to. The first on the left was a boy, the youngest of the group, who looked bored. He had brown hair with blond highlights. The one next to him was slightly muscular but you couldn't if he wasn't flexing. He was sitting on a log and had dark brown hair. Next to him was a girl of short stature but was very conscientious about it. She looked slightly concerned and also had dark brown hair. On the far right, leaning against a tree, was a boy who had been silent the entire time since they had all gathered. The speaker was the boy called Michael. He had finally decided that he would leave the state and travel the world searching for someone who was very important to him. The place in which they stood was a small forest like area which they called the Dreamers Sanctum, their meeting place.

"I won't force anyone to follow me. If I have to I'll go alone." Michael said.

In truth, he realized that he wasn't being logical or realistic but he didn't care anymore. There were one to many things in his life that were beginning to break him down. He had had enough. He'd been putting up with it for almost thirteen years now. It was time for a change.

"Yeah, well, all I know is I'm goin'." The youngest of the group, T. J. (14), said.

"Yeah, same here." Said Michael (II) (17), still resting his back against the tree.

"Hey, uh, guys I'm going too." Tom (18) said as he stood up from the log he was sitting on.

The only one who didn't immediately say they were going with was Megan (17).

"You do realize you're all being stupid, right?" She said. "I mean, the police will be after you because you're under legal age."

"My mom won't care. She'll probably be happy that I'm gone." T. J. said.

"My parents understand that I have to live my own life." Michael (II) said.

"And me and Mike are eighteen." Tom said.

"Besides that we're taking life into our own hands. We need to live how we want. I don't want people living my life for me." Michael said.

After a little while Megan sighed and said, "I must be crazy. I'm going too."

"Then it's decided! Starting today the Radical Dreamers are formed! Let's go! Let's get out of here right now before anyone notices! To California!" Michael shouted, suddenly feeling more alive then he had in thirteen years.

"Whoa, Mike… take it easy on the sugar." T.J. said sarcastically.

"I don't get sugar rushes. I just feel so alive right now!" Michael said.

Um, not to kill you sudden buzz but… How are we getting to California without a car?" Megan asked.

"Um… good point." Michael said suddenly realizing this sad truth. "Hm… guess we walk."

Everyone seemed taken back by this response. None of them wanted to walk to California.

"Are you fcken' crazy? I'm not walking all the way to California!" T.J. shouted.

"You have a better idea?" Michael asked as he shrugged.

"I don't know. Let's steal a car or something." T.J. suggested sarcastically.

Megan took it seriously and said scornfully, "Steal a car? Are you crazy?"

"Yeah, it's better then walking all way." T.J. continued the sarcasm.

"The last thing we need is for the Radical Dreamers to be known as criminals." Michael (II) said in a deep yet calm voice.

"Let's just walk. We'll rest every once and a while when we need too." Michael said drawing attention back to himself in hopes to put an end to the fighting.

With groans they all agreed. They all began to exit the forest area with Michael in lead. As soon as they started to get with in sight of the exit they saw two people that were known for getting into fights over things that gave examples of their idiocy.

"(Great. Just what we need. It's Luciano and Chris, the two imbeciles that somehow manage to make a good day into a bad one.)" Michael thought to himself.

The two of them always held something against Michael, though he never knew what. Either way though, he wouldn't let them hurt or make fun of his friends.

"I'll take care of this Just hold on." Michael said to everyone as he made them stop.

As he walked over towards the two idiots he was ready for the pathetic line of verbal attacks that he was sure he was about to receive.

"Weelll… if it isn't Michael. 'Look at me, I'm Michael. I think I'm so cool.'" Chris said doing a very poor and pointless imitation of Michael.

"Hey, I'm glad you think I'm cool but you don't need to idolize me." Michael countered.

"Idolize YOU? I don't idolize you! Look at you! You're pathetic!" Chris snarled.

"I'm pathetic? You shave off your eyebrows in tenth grade because you get a little paint in them, shaved your head in eleventh grade to try and make yourself look cool, start fights then run away and you call me pathetic?" Michael said delivering strike after strike of insults. He was actually starting to enjoy this a little. The scary part of it was that all that Michael said was true.

"Yeah, well…" Chris said in a desperate attempt to think of a counter. "At least I don't hang out with a bunch of retards!"

"(Alright, now I'm pissed!) Yeah you are. You're hanging out with one right now. He's as bad in every aspect as you are except for one thing. He didn't try to rape his little sister!" Michael said and knew that he had dealt a critical hit with this horrible truth.

Chris suddenly lost control of his anger and charged in. He threw a hard right punch to Michael's face but Michael blocked it and struck Chris's solar plexus with the full impact of a cannon ball through tissue paper. Luciano tried to run until he suddenly found a sai next to his neck. After pushing Chris off of his fist Michael looked towards everyone. They had all drawn their weapons from the bag and were backing Michael up!

"What the hell's wrong with you? Who do think you are?" Luciano demanded.

"We think we're family. Because we're the only people we can trust." Michael said as he walked over to the weapon bag.

"Hey Mike, should we tell them who they're up against?" Michael (II) said with a sly, cocky grin on his face.

"Of course. You start off." Michael said as he began to go through the bag, searching for his blades.

"Hmph, Fine. My name is Toxin the Nights Assassin." Michael (II) said.

"I'm Pyro. Mess with me and I'll barbeque your ass!" T.J. said in his usual cocky way.

"Uh, hi. I'm Terr, now give me my beer damn it!" Tom said.

"Hi, I'm Megan but these guys have named me Tempest." Megan said.

Michael drew his claymore like broadsword and pointed it at Chris and Luciano.

"And I'm Tsunami the Silver Dragon." Michael said. "We're the Radical Dreamers and… We're the last pirates."

"Pirates?" Luciano said and was about to laugh when he felt Tsunami's blade join Toxin's sai against the fool's throat.

"Yeah, that's right. Pirates. The kind that don't take crap from idiots like you. Now," Tsunami said staring Luciano coldly straight in the eyes. "let me explain the situation to you. You are a piece of society which I could really care less about. The kind that likes to shoot its mouth off and brag about how tough it is when, really, it couldn't last five seconds against a toddler in a wrestling match. We, on the other hand, are honest to the gods pirates. We are armed with weapons that we have been heavily trained in and know how to kill with. You are out numbered, out skilled and out matched in every way shape and form. Exactly who in the hell do you think is going to win if you try to fight us?"

Luciano looked around realizing full well that what Tsunami said was true. Each of them were armed with some pretty serious looking weapons. Terr held a double-bladed axe in his hands which looked like it could go straight through a wall. Tempest held a long, mystic-like, staff in her hands. Pyro held a gun in his right hand and a broadsword with a skull in the middle of the guard. Toxin held a pair of sais, one in each hand, and had a black katana tied to his back. In short, they were armed for a war! To make things worse there looked there were still weapons in the bag! But Tsunami was easily the worst of it all. In his right hand, he held a gigantic broadsword that was as big or bigger then a claymore (claymores are roughly 64 inches in length.)! In his left hand, he held a katana that was sharpened to a fine edge and looked like it could move easily even with the most complicated moves! Lastly, a Persian dagger hung from one of his belt loops showing that if for some reason he couldn't use either his broadsword or katana he could still rip apart his enemies! Of all the weapons on him only the Persian dagger was sheathed.

"Well? I'm waiting!" Tsunami said just to make Luciano sweat. Luciano and Chris had harassed Tsunami and his friends since third grade. He had to hear him admit that the Radical Dreamers were superior.

"O…okay! You and your, uh, pirates would win in a fight." Luciano said feeling like the words were acid.

Tsunami removed the broadsword from Luciano's neck and nodded to Toxin with a wink that Luciano didn't see. Toxin walked away with a smirk, trying to suppress the sudden laughter of the scene he would soon see. Tsunami faced the others while still keeping an eye on Luciano.

"Alright everyone, we're heading for Rhode Island where we can secure a vessel to Asia." Tsunami said waiting for just the right moment. He saw it.

Luciano tried to crawl away but Tsunami put his blade against Luciano's neck again.

"Where do you think you're going? I can't let you live after hearing our plans." Tsunami said.

He pulled back his blade and swung stopping a centimeter before the fool's neck just as Luciano let out a scream like a six year old girl. Luciano fell to the ground unconscious by shear fear. Everyone started laughing at the situation.

"Sorry everyone." Tsunami said trying to hold back his laughter but failing somewhat. "I couldn't help myself. At least, this takes care of them seeing where we're going."

After they put all the weapons back in the bag, and managed to control their laughter, they began to walk out of Wisconsin with Tsunami in lead. Whether or not anyone knew it, this would be the group of children who would change the world. For the better or worse is something only an individual can decide.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: FALLEN

"We have to stop already?" Pyro shouted, enraged at this fact.

"I can't help it, my feet hurt!" Tempest shouted back.

Pyro groaned and sat down with the rest of the group.

"Wrong day to wear heels, huh?" Tsunami asked, a little amused.

"Yeah! Totally wrong day!" Tempest said in an exasperated tone. She took off her heels and throu them down, annoyed.

"Okay, we'll take a break for a bit then we'll keep going." Tsunami said.

He was in no major rush. He threw Chris and Luciano some fake information so that if they were stupid enough to tell the police they would never believe their story. After all, who would believe that a group of five pirates attacked you, headed to Rhode Island to steal a boat and sailed to Asia? Not the police at any rate.

Tsunami took a quick look around. They had stopped under a concrete bridge with the sound of cars passing over head. There would be no chance of cars passing under as there was no road along the flat hard earth. It was the only shelter from the rain that was now pouring down in sheets. It was almost appropriate. Anytime that he would have everyone meet it seemed to be raining or just about to. It was almost uncanny.

They had to go back before they left to the houses that they would never see again. The preparations for the journey were so little that they wouldn't be able to last more then a few days. Everyone had gathered different supplies. Tempest had brought some road maps to the states they would pass through as well as food that wouldn't spoil. Toxin had thought to bring some money, one thousand dollars and twenty three cents, so that they could buy more supplies when theirs ran low. Pyro had brought several lighters and matches for his own amusement and for lighting campfires if needed. The only one who didn't think as smart as everyone else was Terr as he brought a six pack of beer. He thought that he would be praised but he was the only one that actually drank.

"It clouds the soul and makes it impossible to fight." Toxin had said.

"I don't plan on drinking anytime soon. I've had a couple of bad experiences with the stuff." Pyro agreed.

"No thanks." Tempest had said politely.

"I drink beer, you know that. No drinking, no smoking, no piercings and no tattoos for me. I'm going to stay how I am thanks." Tsunami replied reminding everyone one of the rules that he had set for himself. He swore that nothing would get in the way of him going home.

"Fine. More for me." Terr said almost joyously.

Tsunami thought back on the scene and laughed lightly. He hoped that it would be like this the entire way. Maybe they wouldn't even need the weapons. But if they did he hoped that no one got killed. It would seem a shame for blood to be shed something simple or stupid. He couldn't stand the thought of people getting killed by him or anyone in his group. He just didn't want them to be involved in all that.

"(The more blood and lives you take the more you lose yourself. But… I wouldn't be affected by that would I? So why do I refuse? I guess... I just don't want her to think of me as a killer. Yeah, that must be the reason.)" He thought to himself. He prayed that he wouldn't have to kill or be sparked into a needless fight and kill someone on accident.

After a short silence, Tsunami's cell phone, which he kept in his pocket at all times, began ringing. Fully expecting it to be his parents, he walked a little bit away from everyone else. He didn't want the sudden screaming over the phone to disturb them.

"Hello?" He asked, ready to hear yelling from either one of his parents. However, there was no screaming… and it wasn't either one of his parents.

There was silence for a moment.

"Who is this?" Tsunami asked bitterly but he already knew in his heart who it was.

There was more silence, longer this time.

"Fine. I'll be there." He said as he hung up. There was something in his voice, no one could describe it but it gave them the chills. He walked over to the weapon bag and withdrew his dagger.

"Toxin," Tsunami said in a voice that was so dangerous and serious that it was scary. "Stay here and watch over everyone."

"Why?" Toxin asked, effected only a slightly by how dark Tsunami's personality had just become.

"…Let's just say that I'm about to start reliving my past." Tsunami said.

Just then, lighting cracked over the sky and a deep roar of thunder could be heard as if it were right above them.

"If I don't return in an hour then return to your daily lives and say that you never knew me." He continued.

With that he walked off and ignored the sudden question that Pyro brought up.

"What the fck is that supposed to mean?" Pyro practically yelled.

He tried to follow Tsunami but a blade barred his way. It was Toxin's black katana.

Pyro looked at him with fire in his eyes. "Are you tryin' to start a fight with me?"

"Tsunami needs to take care of this on his own." Toxin replied, unwavering.

"Like hell! Get out of my way!" Pyro said.

He tried to push the sword out of his way but Toxin held strong.

"He told us to stay here. Besides, Tsunami said to me once that he had always run away from his problems when he was younger. He must feel like this is the only way he can stop running." Toxin replied.

Pyro looked towards Tempest. Maybe she could make him understand. "C'mon talk some sense into him."

"Sorry but I'm with him. If this is part of his problems then he needs to solve them by himself. That's the only way he can move forward." Tempest said, taking Toxin's side.

"Yeah and uh, I'd really rather just stay here." Terr said before Pyro could ask.

"Man, this day is fcked up." Pyro said at last, giving in now that everyone was against him.

The rain poured down as he walked into the empty cemetery. It was almost scary, as to how soon the phone call had come up. The call from the only person who he would call brother. A man dressed in all black with silver hair stood in the center of the cemetery. In his left hand, he held a sheathed katana. There was no doubt in Tsunami's mind now. It was him… It was Vicious.

"When angels are forced out of heaven, they become devils. You agree, don't you… brother?" Vicious said with a grin like a demon's. His voice was dark and empty just like it had been… back then.

Tsunami disregarded the question by saying, "Maybe, but what does that have to do with us? We aren't devils and not angels either. We are The Fallen. Those who forced themselves from heaven."

"You remembered." Vicious said as he closed his eyes. Everything was going as planned for him.

"Yeah, but it didn't bring me any comfort. It won't change who I am either. I'm me, Fallen Angel or not." There was a short silence between the two of them. A million questions flew through Tsunami's mind, all of them centered on the same question he was about to ask. "Have you gone insane again?"

"Insane? I prefer to think of it as… waking up." Vicious said as he opened his eyes. He tried to read what Tsunami was thinking but something was different. Tsunami was different from the past lives that they had both shared.

"And I prefer to think of it as you lying to yourself. You're defining who you are by those around you and the incidents that tell how you were born." Tsunami retorted back.

"What do you care? It has nothing to do with you. I was created from the cells of Jenova." Vicious said as the smile faded from his face.

"You were born from a woman named Lucrecia! ….I don't know what Hojo told you back then but it doesn't matter. Don't try to make yourself out to be some kind of monster because you're not. You're who you want to be." Tsunami said trying to convince him of the truth.

There was a long silence between the two. The sound of the rain dancing on the tombstones was like an aria of remembrance for the past lives that they both had to live through. The smell of falling rain and graveyard soil was like a thick incense that made them forget the possible reality of the world and stay centered on the moment that was happening. The longer the silence stayed the more tense they both became. Tsunami started to wonder if Vicious was going to attack him. Vicious was the first to break the silence.

"I'm here to warn you… for now. Three individuals who share my blood are aware of your little group. They will hunt you down and kill you if you let them. I would like to think that you can defeat them. However…" That's when the attack came. It was to fast for Tsunami to track or react to. The next thing he knew, Viciouses katana was pressed against his neck. "…if you can't react to my movements like you use to, then you won't last then seconds against them."

Even as Vicious sheathed his katana and walked past Tsunami, Tsunami remained shocked. What had all that training been for if he wasn't strong enough to stand up to Vicious when the attack came? He turned around quickly and did something that he detested. He asked Vicious for help.

"What do I need to do, in order to be as strong as I was?" He asked.

Vicious stopped and without turning around said, "You already know the answer to that." He began walking off as he said, "Remember, brother, remember…"

Tsunami stared down and saw himself reflected in muddy water. He knew what he had to do but he wished with all his might that there was another way. But there wasn't one in sight.

"Damn it!" He swore at himself, cursing his weakness. "Will I… will I have no choice but to kill? A demon that wanders… hunting for the blood of others?"

Thirty seven miles from the Radical Dreamers current location…

Three men dressed like Vicious stared down upon the state of Wisconsin from on top of a hill.

"So this is big brother's home. Do you think they'll welcome us Kadaj?" The man with the longest silver hair asked.

"Hell no." The man with medium length hair, Kadaj, replied. "It seems that brother isn't even here."

"Don't cry, Loz." The man with the longest silver hair said referring to the last amongst the three, a man with the shortest hair.

"I'm not crying Yazoo!" Loz yelled back.

Kadaj smirked and turned his head slightly to the west.

"Brother's over there. But it seems," Kadaj said easily as he read the feeling of energy in the area he was pointing to. "that he isn't as strong as before."

"Maybe he's forgotten who we are." Yazoo said carelessly.

"Then shall we remind him?" Loz said becoming excited.

"Yeah, let's go." Kadaj said with anticipation. "Let's go and meet with brother."

They all immediately proceeded toward where the Radical Dreamers were stopped at with intentions to kill.

"Hey, I'm back" Tsunami said looking a little stressed.

"We were worried for a little bit." Tempest said getting to her feet. She had changed her heels for sandals. "We thought you might not be coming back."

"It's all right. Don't worry about it." Tsunami replied feeling tired. "Let's keep moving. There should be a forest nearby. We'll set up camp there."

Everyone moved past as Tsunami stood still. Toxin stood next to Tsunami when everyone was out of ear shot.

"You can sense it can't you?" Toxin said quietly. "My brothers are coming after us. When the time comes, leave them to me."

Toxin continued on with the others. When everyone was out of sight, Tsunami slammed his fist into the side of the bridge.

"Damn it!" He yelled. "Why? Why does this have to happen now? When we've finally decided to leave, why do things like this have to happen?"


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER III: FIGHTING SPIRITS

"What's up with you two? You've been quite ever since we got here." Tempest said as she warmed herself by the fire Pyro created only moments ago.

They had all set up camp and now had a fire going. Pyro and Tempest were sitting close to the fire while Terr was dead asleep. Toxin and Tsunami however, wouldn't join everyone as they felt they had to put distance between them so as not to get their friends involved. Toxin was watching and keeping himself aware of his surroundings while leaning up against a tree. Tsunami was doing the same but chose to sit where he could see everyone, thoughts brewing in his mind as he silently wondered if this would be the last time he would see everyone. Toxin and Tsunami hadn't said a word since they left the bridge due to the fact that they had too much on their minds. If they told anyone in the group then they would get themselves involved and would probably end up dead. Besides, this was there battle.

"We're just tired that's all." Tsunami said. He looked towards Terr who was already asleep. "Besides, look at Terr, he's already out cold."

"That's because he passed out from all the beer he just drank." Pyro said.

"But it was only a six pack." Tsunami replied.

"A lightweight and an alcoholic. Yeah, that's real smart." Tempest said sarcastically.

Tsunami stood up with his broadsword, katana and dagger equipped and began walking into the deep woods.

"I'm going for a walk. Keep an eye on our group lush." Tsunami said as he kept moving.

"What's going on with him?" Tempest asked turning to where Toxin was standing only to find him missing. "Toxin? He disappeared…"

"Now where'd that crack monkey go to?" Pyro said with a little aggravation.

Toxin was now deep in the woods, far away from the rest of the group. He had to deal with his brothers by himself. Immediately, he sensed movement to his right and jumped away just in time to avoid a hail of shurikens and throwing knifes.

"So, you've come…" Toxin said as he starred down two shadows hidden in the trees. "Toxic and Zelldum."

"Toxin, it's been a long time." The smaller shadow said as he jumped down revealing that he was a ninja dressed in black and dark green. Even though you couldn't see his face his eyes were eternally demonic making him seem like a devil of the dark. On his back he carried a single katana bearing symbols unseen to human kind.

"Yes, it has… Why are you here? What do you want Toxic?" Toxin said keeping his eyes on both Toxic and the larger shadow, Zelldum.

"Simply to catch up on old times." Zelldum said as he moved forward into the light revealing that he was a slightly bulky man with a demonic looking claymore on his back and the same cold, emotionless look in his eyes as Toxic's.

"I seriously doubt that. What do you really want?" Toxin retorted back trying to find out their true motives.

"You know the answer to that better then anyone." Toxic said as he reached for the katana on his back.

"So, you plan to kill me. Let's see… if you can." Toxin said as he drew his sword as well.

In a blur of insane speed Toxic closed the distance between him and Toxin. In a half second Toxin blocked the initial strike. The sound of metal against metal carried throughout the entire forest.

"(That was to fast! I could barely see it!)" Toxin said as he pushed the opposing blade of his brother's back.

A millisecond before he could react, Toxin was struck by a hard jab to the side of his head by Zelldum. He flew through the forest in a daze but quickly regained his senses to push himself off a tree, as he came in contact with it, just in time to avoid the fierce swing of Zelldum's claymore. The claymore ripped through the tree with ease as Zelldum continued to chase after Toxin.

"(They're faster and stronger then normal. How did they get so powerful?)" Toxin said as he ran through the forest as fast as he could.

His efforts of trying to gain distance between him and his brothers were futile. In moments they were back on the attack. Toxic suddenly appeared in front of Toxin and tried to finish him in one swing of his katana but Toxin jumped into the air, his speed making him fly far into the tree tops and night sky. He searched frantically for where his brothers might appear.

"(Where are they? Where are they!?)" Toxin thought to himself as his momentum began to slow.

Out of no where, Zelldum appeared behind him and struck Toxin in the back, grabbed him by the neck and hurled him back to the ground where Toxic was waiting with blade in hand. With all the strength he had left Toxin collided his katana against Toxic's. With unbelievable strength Toxic forced Toxin forward through the forest by mid air where his back collided with a tree. Every impulse in his body was telling him to rest the chance as Zelldum's fist suddenly drove into Toxin's stomach and through the tree breaking it in half. Before Toxin could fall Zelldum grabbed him by the neck while Toxic approached.

"You're pathetic brother. All you know how to do is run away." Toxic said, eyes still bearing both cruelty and hatred for his brother.

"(D… damn. T… this is no good. Tsunami… where are you?)" Toxin thought as the black katana that he had been clutching the entire time slipped out of his hands and fell to the ground.

Tsunami walked through the forest. He might have been able to enjoy it if it weren't so quiet. He knew that as long as the forest was quiet he couldn't let his guard down for even a second. The grip on his swords tightened somewhat.

"(No.)" He told himself. "(I have to calm down. The second I start to let this situation get to me, the second I fall right into their trap.)"

A bullet suddenly collided with the earth in front of his right foot. He stared at the point of where he guessed the bullet came from and saw them. Between two trees that were slightly far apart, stood three men who Tsunami knew immediately.

"(Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz. So, it is them.) It's you three." Tsunami said in an almost uninterested tone.

"So brother remembers us?" Loz asked.

"Not at all." Tsunami said in an effort to throw them all off. Maybe he could mess with their heads enough that it would affect their fighting. "Let's cut to the chase. What do you want with me?"

"To play! I know a great-" Loz started before Kadaj interrupted.

"We have a business agreement." Kadaj said to Loz's dismay.

"An agreement?" Tsunami asked with slight interest. He could probably guess where this was going to lead.

"We need to kill you and your group in order to exist here. We even had the displeasure of joining up with two other stuck up bastards." Kadaj said with a slightly cruel smile.

"So someone brought you back to kill me, huh? (Who could be so powerful as to control these three? It wouldn't seem like Viciouses style.) Who gave you such orders?" Tsunami asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Here's a hint," Kadaj said cruelly. "it's someone you know very well."

"Is that a fact?" Tsunami asked, trying to play it cool.

Could it have been Vicious? Maybe Kadaj was just trying to mess with Tsunami's head. Whatever the case might have been, he knew that the time to gather information had just ended.

"Now brother, what say we end this?" Kadaj said as he drew his sword, a double bladed katana.

"Fine, but you're going to regret messing with my group." Tsunami said as he readied himself for their attacks.

Loz was the first to strike as he moved in at incredible speed. He tried to strike with a right fist to Tsunami's head but Tsunami dodged it and side kicked him in the stomach. Loz, instead of being winded, grabbed Tsunami's leg and threw him towards a tree. It was exactly the moment he was waiting for as he pushed hard off the tree before colliding and practically dived at Kadaj. He attempted to end it with one swing of his broadsword but Kadaj mealy struck against it with his katana and forced him into the air. Loz and Yazoo immediately surrounded him. In violent fury he dodged and deflected their attacks until he saw an opening. He twisted his body fast, like a top, and forced them away from him. As he tried to slow his assent he suddenly found Kadaj right in front of him about to attack with a powerful vertical slash. Tsunami blocked with both blades in an effort to catch the blade and counterattack but something unthinkable happened… Kadaj broke through the guard and the swords in one swing. Both blades shattered and tore into Tsunami's body causing him to feel an extreme amount of pain. He fell to earth trying to stay conscious but as soon as he hit the ground his mind closed inward. Loz grabbed Tsunami by the neck and hurled him forward. Somewhere, midway between the earth and sky his body collided with another object and it forced his consciousness to awaken for a short time. As his body and the object hit the ground somewhere around the same time, he saw what the object was. It was the body of Toxin.

"T… Toxin…? T… they got you too…? D… damn… it…" Tsunami said as he collapsed completely.

Toxin's brothers and Kadaj's group surrounded the two. The two groups stared each other down.

"I can't believe we have to work with a bunch of children." Toxic said in frustration.

"Better to be a child then an old man." Loz countered angrily.

"You're just mad because we're more experienced then you at killing. Pathetic amateurs." Zelldum fired back.

"What's that!?" Loz shouted in even more rage.

"Are you going to cry now?" Zelldum teased.

"Enough." Kadaj said. "Let's finish them off. After that, we'll kill the other three and our orders will be complete."

"Then we can kill each other without violating orders." Toxic agreed.

Just then, a massive power unleashed itself from Tsunami's body in a giant shockwave that shook the whole forest violently. Tsunami stood up slowly, not showing his face.

"I thought you took care of him? He still has energy to stand." Toxic said.

"That," Tsunami said in a voice that wasn't his own. In a voice that sounded… demonic. "was the pacifist. Tsunami is always trying to avoid killing people. He hates seeing bloodshed. But I'm different. The sound of screams of terror and the feel of fresh blood is something I thrive on. I am not Tsunami. I am Tsunami's other side. I am… X." With the last sentence he lifted his head to reveal a look that chilled them all to the bones. It was like looking into the eyes of the God of Death. Cold, empty eyes filled only with the most powerful feelings of malice and death.

"What the hell…?" Toxic said as he had no choice but to be frozen in shear terror.

"He still looks like big brother to me. I'll finish this!" Loz said as he charged in.

"No Loz! Stop!" Kadaj tried to yell.

Loz slammed his fist in the direction of X's face but X caught it before it even came near him. Bending Loz's fist back painfully, he pulled him closer and whispered, "Now you're all my prey."

With that X chucked Loz at Kadaj's group as if he were as light as a feather.

"Zelldum, it's time to retreat." Toxic said as they both ran as fast as they could. Kadaj's group did the same in the opposite direction.

In a heartbeat X was in front of Toxic and Zelldum though they had at the very least covered a distance of three miles.

"What!? H… how!?" Toxic managed to say before X struck a palm into Toxic's sternum.

He dug his fingernail in and twisted sharply making Toxic scream in pain. To this X only laughed.

"Brother!" Zelldum yelled as he unsheathed his claymore and swung it at X.

X caught it effortlessly with his free hand and with a flex of his hand completely destroyed it. He threw Toxic into Zelldum and prepared to attack again when a shuriken suddenly whipped past his face. Using the seconds delay in X's actions a shadow swooped in and made both Toxic and Zelldum disappear. At that point, all the enemies had completely cleared the area.

"Fine then. I'll just have to deal with the other three." X said, growing impatient.

"No! No more! I can't… I won't…" Tsunami's voice suddenly said as it came back for a moment as he struggled to take control again.

"Then, how about I take the life of your friends?" X said, knowing that it would make Tsunami suffer.

"N… no! I… I won't let you!" Tsunami yelled grasping his head painfully. "Get out of my life! ARGH!"

Tsunami screamed out of pain as he forced his consciousness back into his own mind. In the process it unleashed another shockwave of energy that destroyed all the trees around him and scorched the ground. He collapsed from exhaustion and relief as he felt X's presence leave him.

Ten miles from Tsunami's location…

"Very good brother. At last, you remember. Now you know what you have to do." Vicious said as he wandered down a road leading southwest. "The next time we meet, it will be in a place you can never seem to forget. I'll be waiting… in our home."


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER IV: Trauma and Hardships

A soft and gentle voice seemed to caress him.

"(Someone's singing… Who is it?)" Tsunami said to himself as he opened his eyes.

A beautiful golden haired woman was softly singing as she was tending to flowers.

"(Jill?)" He thought as he tried to move towards her, but no matter what he did, he couldn't move an inch.

He was caught in a frozen space in the land. He couldn't even be sure that he was even there as he couldn't see his body. Refusing to break or destroy the moment, his gaze stayed fixed on her. It was enough just to be near her, even if she didn't know he was there. He wondered silently if this was how a ghost felt. She turned to him and smiled, then disappeared as the entire area around him faded to black. Immediately, a sense of panic crept into his mind over the well being of his childhood friend. The feeling, like a knife being suddenly stabbed into the back of his neck, became an overwhelming feeling of dread.

"(Jill!)" He tried to yell but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth. He cried out desperately trying to reach out to her, "Jill!"

Suddenly, he was aware of his surroundings as his body lurched forward. He was sitting back by the campfire and everyone had their weapons drawn, all pointing at him.

"What's going on? How did I get here?" He asked with mild confusion.

"We brought you back." A voice said to his right.

He turned immediately in the direction of the voice to see Toxin, though badly beaten up and bruised, very much alive.

"Toxin!" Tsunami said in relief. "You're not dead!"

"Of course I'm not dead!" Toxin said, taking it as an insult.

After that, everyone seemed to calm down and they put away their weapons.

"I think we can relax now. He doesn't seem like he's going to hurt any of us and it feels like he's back to being Tsunami again." Tempest said as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Back… to Tsunami? You mean," Tsunami said in a withdrawn sort of way. "that wasn't just an evil nightmare? He… really did show up?"

"Yes, X awoke." Toxin said in a dark way. "The destroyer of worlds awoke for a short time. That's why we had to make sure you wouldn't kill any of us when you woke up."

"Okay, I'm gettin' fcken' sick of this. What the fck is going on here!?" Pyro practically yelled, his anger getting the best of him.

There was a short silence which made Pyro almost get ready to start giving everyone death threats. Tsunami broke the silence with hesitation.

"I guess it's my fault because I didn't tell anyone except Toxin… and I made him swear not to tell anyone." Tsunami said with a twinge of guilt.

He listened for a moment to everything that was going on around him. The birds and owls in the forest had returned and were making various noises happily. He took a long sigh as he listened to the sound of the campfire crackle and pop cheerfully and he wondered if it would be the last sound he would ever hear now that everything had come to this.

"I guess… there's no avoiding it anymore. I'll explain everything now. Just know that you may hate me when I'm done." He said at last. "There's another person inside of me. Another me that isn't me. This person is the complete opposite of me. Instead of wanting peace and avoiding bloodshed, he wants to cause it all. He wants to spill blood, make innocent victims scream in terror and in the end… completely return everything to nothingness."

"What's the point of that?" Tempest asked. "He'll end up dead too."

"I… think that's what he wants. He wants to kill everything, himself included. I've been fighting against him for years. The only way for him to appear is if I lose everything important to me. My family, friends… Jill… Even though I knew you were all still alive… something took over. Something forced X to come into existence. I… I was too weak to stop it and I still am… X is still part of me and if he continues to exist then he'll eventually destroy everything in existence. He has that power. He has the power to destroy everything with a single attack. So please… everyone… kill me." Tsunami said to everyone's shock.

"Kill you!? What the hell!? I'll beat the sit out of you but I ain't gonna kill you." Pyro shouted.

"You have to. With X still inside me I could kill everyone. If I die though, you can all live without worry." Tsunami said as he awaited his own death to help his friends.

"Wait a minute! What about Jill? The whole reason you started on this journey was to find her right? You can't do that if you're dead." Pyro said.

"I didn't know that X would appear on his own though. Now, it could happen anytime. I'd rather die then be a threat to Jill." Tsunami said as he sank deeper into depression.

Everyone tried to think of something that would convince Tsunami otherwise but they couldn't see anyway that he was wrong. Finally, Toxin decided to say something.

"You're right. Maybe you should die." Toxin said as he drew his blade.

"Toxin!" Tempest shouted in surprise at Toxin's actions.

"But then again," He continued as he resheathed his sword. "how can we even be sure that once we kill you X won't suddenly appear from your corpse?"

"T… that's right!" Tempest said trying to get over how dark Toxin was acting. "The only way you can hold X back is if you're strong, right? Then all you need to do is get stronger."

"It's not that simple. I don't… think I can get any stronger." Tsunami said as he remembered the fight that had just taken place, "That was proven… when I fought against Kadaj's brothers."

"Yeah, about that-" Pyro started, getting ready to yell but Tempest interrupted just in time.

"Toxin filled us in. He was still conscious when you became X. It looks like Toxin's brothers and Kadaj's brothers are working together. Tsunami, why didn't you tell us that you were dealing with them?" Tempest asked.

"It's simple," Toxin said. "he wanted to make sure that we weren't involved. That's a little useless now though. They know about all of us and they'll be back. We just don't know how long. X scared them pretty well."

"Man, now what the fck are we gonna do? There's five bozos after us and they're way stronger then us." Pyro wondered out loud.

They all sat and thought for a moment when a loud belch sounded next to Pyro. Terr suddenly sat up.

"Oh, hey guys, what'd I miss?" He said groggily.

"We're dead. We are all dead." Tsunami said as he put a hand to his forehead.

"What? What'd I do?" Terr asked, confused.

Tempest suddenly stood up looking pleased.

"I've got it!" She said with glee.

"More beer?" Terr said hopefully.

"No, you damn drunk!" Pyro said as he smacked him across the back of the head.

Terr clutched his head painfully as the sudden blow added pain to the oncoming hangover.

"I know how we can get strong enough to face those guys!" Tempest said. "Everyone, stay here, I'll be right back!"

Within a moment, Tempest was back with a large bag that she had brought with. Without a word she took several items out and began working, setting up some sort of ritual. Everyone stood up and watched her as she started creating a circle of salt around a flat, smooth area.

"Uh, guys? What's going on?" Terr asked as a sudden concern crossed his mind.

"She's about to use magick to deal with the situation." Toxin said.

"Oh, magic tricks? Cool! I love magic tricks!" Terr said stupidly.

"No, not magic tricks you dumbass! REAL magick!" Pyro said as he was beginning to lose patience with how the day was shaping up.

"Oh, uh, you mean that card game?" Terr said as he obviously didn't get it.

Pyro looked at Terr in an unbelieving sort of way.

"I am about to beat the sit out of you, get over here!" Pyro said as he yanked Terr up and brought him over to where everyone was standing.

With in seconds, Tempest had drawn a perfect pentagram on the ground. Surrounding it was a large circle of salt. The pentagram was large enough for all of them to stand in and Tempest commanded them to do so.

"Tsunami, you take the north point. I'll take the right point. Toxin, you take the left point. Pyro, you take the point below me and Terr, you take the point below Toxin." She said as she took her place along with everyone else except Terr who refused to take part.

"Uh, no thanks guys. I don't want to be turned into a frog." Terr said as he tried to sneak away.

"Shut up and stand there you fruit." Pyro said as he shoved Terr to his directed point.

After everyone took their positions and calmed down, Tempest began chanting.

"Spirits and elements hear our prayers and allow us to break through the enemies snares…"

Tempest's voice faded from Tsunami's mind as he thought of Jill. He began wondering if he had any right to be with her anymore.

"(Jill, I just… don't know… don't know if I… should live anymore… I'm not worthy to be with you.)" He thought bitterly as he stared down at the ground.

Tempest's chant began coming back to his hearing and suddenly came to a halt.

"What's wrong?" Pyro asked her.

"Look." Tempest said as she directed everyone's gaze to the center of the pentagram.

Tsunami looked up slowly, only half interested in his wake of depression. But then his eyes went wide with shock. Standing there, in a transparent image, was the only person that he would ever care about.

"Jill." Tsunami said in pure shock and completely snapping out of his depression.

She turned towards him, smiled and vanished just like she had in his dream.

"Tsunami, what's-" Tempest started but never got a chance to finish her sentence.

The circle of salt burst into a giant wall of flames trapping them all inside.

"What the hell!?" Pyro yelled. "What's going on!?"

"I don't know! It must be the spirits!" Tempest shouted back. "Look! The pentagram!"

Before their very eyes the pentagram changed from Tempest's drawing into something else. Instead of a five point star it was now a four point diamond with a very strange yet mystical design. It looked ancient, like it belonged in the time of the gods.

"I know what this is. This is the Dragon's Cross!" Tsunami said.

"Tsunami, what should we do!?" Tempest yelled over the now roaring flames.

Tsunami hesitated for a moment. He didn't know if this would work but it was better then doing nothing. The circle of flames were slowly starting to close in and at this rate they would be burned alive!

"Alright! Everyone listen to me!" Tsunami commanded. "Toxin, take the north point! Terr, take the east! Pyro, the west! Tempest, you take the south! I'll take the center!"

Everyone hurried to their positions as the circle of flames drew tighter in. They didn't have much time!

"Everyone! Please trust me if only for now!" Tsunami said as he reached the center point. He closed his eyes and summoned all the spiritual power in his being. "Hear my cry gods in heaven! By the powers of the elements and creations of old! By the essence of all and memories and untold! By the blood and tears of my family and the cry of Eden herself! I BREAK THE SEAL OF MY BLOOD WITH MY OWN HANDS! AWAKEN!"

Tsunami yelled the last words as he slammed his hands down into the center of the Dragon's Cross. As his hands touched the seal it burst with blinding light and engulfed the flames. It continued expanding until it engulfed the entire forest. Then, without warning, the pillar of light absorbed itself into a small orb and burst into a shockwave that reached for thousands of miles. When the shockwave had settled everything had disappeared from the surrounding area. The forest, the campsite, the seal and the Radical Dreamers had disappeared without a trace as if they were never there.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter V: The Forest of the Lost

"What the hell!?" Pyro said as he looked around him. Everyone was gone. He was alone in the forest. But there was something more. The forest was like it had reached the peak of fall. It was colored in a fiery red and deep crimson throughout the entire area. The trees and even the ground looked like it was scorched with intense flames. "Where'd everybody go!?"

"It doesn't matter! We don't need those retards." A familiar voice came from behind him. It was his own.

Pyro quickly turned around and he was dumbstruck by what he saw. It was himself standing there before him.

"WHAT THE FCK!?" Pyro yelled in surprise and with good reason. "Who the fck are you!? My clone!?"

"Don't be fcking retarded! I'm you! I'm what's in your mind!" The look-a-like Pyro said. "We don't need Tsunami and all this bullsit. We don't believe in it anyway."

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Pyro yelled.

"Tsunami's goin' on this big stupid journey. It's gonna be retarded and dangerous and there's gonna be no reward at the end." The look-a-like claimed.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Tempest called into the vacant forest. Everything was lulled into a deep, yet calm green. The entire area was filled with a strange feeling of purified air. Tempest immediately picked up the fact that the area had been changed so that it would fit her element. But for what reason?

"They left us all alone. That's typical. In the end we're always alone." A voice said behind her.

She turned around and saw what appeared to be another person who looked like herself.

"You're… me? I understand now. This place, it's like a different dimension and you're like another me." Tempest said to the other version of herself.

"That's right. I'm the truth that lies within your heart and your mind. Right now you're lying to yourself and you know it." The other version of herself said. "You're staying with all these people thinking that they'll understand and respect you and lead you on an adventure of some kind. But in the end, they'll leave us behind or throw us out when we least expect it."

Toxin looked all around him. He was alone and the forest had changed drastically. All around him there were dead trees and grave markers.

"Feels just like home." Toxin said with a smirk as he thought of Cryption from one of his stories.

Instantly he sensed a presence behind him. He drew his sword immediately and turned to face the possible threat when his eyes met a person that looked like him.

"A… doppelganger?" Toxin said as he kept his eyes on the mirrored version of himself.

"Hmph. Not quite. I'm another side of yourself. I'm what lies in your heart and mind." His other side spoke. "Tsunami and the others are better on their own. Besides, we have a score to settle with our brothers."

"Yeah, so what?" Toxin asked.

"We should leave the group. They're just a burden we don't want to carry and they aren't our problem. All this nonsense about us being a family is pathetic too. The only family we have now is seeking our death… just as we seek theirs." His other side said.

"Huh?" Terr said in confusion. "Where'd everyone go?"

He didn't pay attention to his surrounding but if he had he would have noticed that the trees were barren but not dead. It was like they were merely frozen in a place between winter and spring. Suddenly, he smelled something that he recognized instantly… alcohol. He followed it to its source by the campfire. He blinked twice and shook his head. He had to be going insane. He saw another person that looked exactly like him sitting on a log drinking beer.

"Must have something left from being drunk before." Terr said as he eyed the only unopened bottle of beer.

"Nah," The other him said. "I'm your other side blah, blah, blah, the truth in your heart and mind, blah, blah. Hey, want a beer?"

"Sure!" Terr said enthusiastically.

He accepted the beer with no hesitation and popped the bottle cap off with ease. Within less then two seconds he had drained the bottle, belched loudly and sat down on the log next to his double.

"Good stuff." He said with a sigh in delight.

"Hey man, what are you doing hangin' around with all these losers?" His other side asked him.

"Ah, I don't know. Just because I guess." Terr said as he tried to avoid the question.

"These guys are weird and they don't care about us. All we want to is hang around and drink beer all day." His double said.

"Well, not ALL day but-" Terr tried to say but his double interrupted.

"I mean, we're no better then what all those teachers say and there's no way that we could become any better. We're just going to become a penniless bum." The double said.

"Hey, now hold on a sec-" Terr tried to argue but the double interrupted again.

"And it's not like Tsunami cares because he wasn't even there when our mom di-" The double started but Terr couldn't stand it anymore.

"You fcking bstard!" Terr said as he slammed his empty beer bottle across his double's face causing it to shatter on impact. "Don't you EVER talk about my mom! And Tsunami WAS there when she died and he's been looking after me ever since!"

"Yeah, maybe I don't really get what's goin' on around here and maybe part of me doesn't believe it. But if Tsunami's gonna be in danger then I'm sticken' with him all the way because I don't abandon my friends!" Pyro yelled at his look-a-like. "Besides that, he made a promise that we'd all leave together as a family."

"I don't EXPECT anyone to understand and respect me in this group but everyone does! I don't believe for a second that they would throw me out or leave me behind! I trust them and I trust Tsunami! I think of them as my family and I'm sure they do too!" Tempest said without hesitation.

"I don't think of them as a burden. They might be better without me because I wouldn't cause them additional stress but Tsunami and the others don't see it that way. Yeah, I have to settle the score with my brother but right now they're targeting the Radical Dreamers… my family." Toxin said to his other side. "Yes, I believe in them and think of them as my family. I'm not use to it. I'm use to handling everything on my own. But… I trust them. I'm sticking with them."

"Like hell I'm going to end up becoming what those teachers want! My grades may not have been all that great but that doesn't mean I'm gonna become a bum! A lot of stuff has happened to me, a lot of bad stuff, but Tsunami's been there for me, for everyone. If I'm gonna follow anyone to hell and back then I'm gonna follow him and the Radical Dreamers. We're family. If you don't like it then go to hell!" Terr yelled at his very unconscious double.

He reached down, grabbed the bottle that the double had and swirled it around to listen to any sounds of some beer still being inside but the bottle was empty.

"Damn it! Pain in the ass made me lose my buzz." Terr said, disappointed.

"He threw the bottle behind him, not caring where it landed and not noticing that his double had disappeared without warning. Suddenly, what appeared to be a hole hanging in the air revealed it self in front of him.

"What the hell?" He said as he stared at it curiously.

He stuck his head in the hole to find that it lead to a different version of the campsite. As soon as he saw Pyro and the others go through similar rips in space he went through the hole completely and rejoined everyone. When they had all stepped through the rips in space, the holes closed behind them.

"Did anyone else have to go through that weird sit?" Pyro asked.

"Yes." Toxin said simply without waiting for an explanation as to what Pyro was talking about.

"Hey, where's Tsunami?" Tempest asked.

They all looked around but he was no where to be seen.

"Maybe he's not done with that trial that we all had to face." Toxin said.

"What the hell was that anyway?" Pyro asked Tempest, figuring that if anyone would know the answer it would be her.

"I don't know for sure but," Tempest said as she looked up into the pitch black sky and found it to be proof that even though the forest looked the same as it once had it was still an illusion. "I think… that this place was made to test our loyalty to Tsunami. I think this place is kind of like a worn out testing ground for people who are part of a group or an army."

"So what would have happened if we didn't pass the test?" Pyro asked.

"Well," Tempest said as she redirected her gaze towards Pyro. "I can't say for certain but..." Tempest trailed off.

"Death." Toxin said, picking up where Tempest left off.

"How would you know?" Pyro questioned.

"I can smell the blood off the ground." Toxin said darkly. "Look around. If there were other people here then where are they now?"

"Maybe they made it out." Pyro said.

"Not a chance. I could tell right off." Toxin said in a strange sense of confidence. "All the people that passed through here... were murdered."

Toxin's tone gave everyone except Pyro the chills.

"Shut up ya fruit." Pyro said who wasn't affected or interested in Toxin's tone.

"I hope Tsunami's okay." Tempest said as her she directed her gaze upward again.

"Ah, he'll be fine. He wouldn't die in a place like this." Terr spoke up.

"I hope you're right." Tempest said.

"He is. Tsunami wouldn't die here. It's not his style. Tsunami would rather die fighting to protect those he cared about. He would die in battle." Toxin said, trying to keep Tempest from worrying.

"I just hope he hurries up. I'm dying of boredom here!" Pyro practically yelled.


End file.
